Presently, a period of time is needed for a liquid crystal display screen to reach a stable temperature from its ignition so as to enter into a stable display state, and in said period of time, as the temperature gradually rises to become stable, mura in the liquid crystal display screen undergoes a process from being serious to light and finally stable. With respect to the problem of mura, in the prior art, a mura data compensation table is usually called for compensation after turning on of the liquid crystal display screen. When the liquid crystal display screen is turned off, the temperature gradually drops and the mura of the liquid crystal display screen itself will also slowly recover to the initial state from a light state. If the liquid crystal display screen is turned on again before the mura has recovered to the initial state, the mura data compensation table called will be inconsistent with the actually needed compensation, thus resulting in a poor compensation effect.